Companions
by SimplexMiko
Summary: After The Promised Day Edward & Alphonse Elric return to the home of their childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. Edward had kept his promise to get their bodies back, but what if Alphonse made a promise to Winry that still needed to be upheld? Ed/Win, Al/Mei, Roy/Riza, Pin/Gar.
1. Author's Notes

Before the story begins let me start with a blanket disclaimer.

"I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form."

This is my first fan fiction & I guess I'll be a honest author by apologizing for any grammatical, spelling, or rookie mistakes I will make.

A special thank you to my dearest friend Lacey who has provided me with her brain and love for FMA.

So, without further delay... may I present " Companions."


	2. Chapter 1

The simple prothetic automail mechanic stood staring at the new and foreign machinery. Silently she brushed her long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, & let out a long sigh.

The elusive Elric brothers would rarely grace the childhood address of long time friend,Winry Rockbell, with phone calls, or simple letters, but to have a large package arrive with Edward's careful and seldomly used calligraphy was a great treat.

Den's tail thumped with content as Winry began the long process of scrubbing the grease off her hands. It was a ritual signaling to her canine friend that food was on the way soon. "Den, I feel a pie coming on." Winry pulled the string to turn her workroom into a black room and lightly stepped up the stairs with the soft pitter patter and clunk of the only childhood friend who had stayed behind to protect her from the small town life of Resembol. "Mrs. Hues, made the best apple pies. She would make the crust by hand. So light & fluffy with the fruit not being too heavy and the cinnamon being in perfect balance in every bite." Winry looked at her callused fingertips and silently found herself crying. "If I would have just payed attention to their hearts, den, instead of gears and motor oil. Maybe my hands would be delicate enough to make pies, hold hands... to be found attractive!" Winry broke down and wept. Her beauty was unbeknownst to her. Countless men from the village would follow her around the market, even the men in Rush Valley would swarm just for the attention her delicate hands could provide, but the simple mechanic was oblivious to even notice their advances. Her heart already belonged to a certain state alchemist: Edward Elric. Winry's memories wandered away to remember stormy grey eyes looking up at her with a delicate warmth... "_You don't have to marry me Winry, but big brother is stubborn and really dumb when it comes to girls. So, I pinky promise when we're big and we have to start paying attention to girls you're gonna be the only one he pays any attention to!" The younger female wrapped her finger around the younger Elric's finger. "It's a promise!" The two skipped happily down the river to tease the eldest Elric about his "lost battle" for Winry's hand, but in Alphonse's mind he knew... That the golden beams of Edward's eyes only had a place in the blue skies of Winry's depths, and with a heavy dedication in his heart he intended to keep the sun in the sky. _

A old woman walked into the kitchen to see her granddaughter's head resting quietly on the desk in the kitchen. "Winry dear? Winry?" The small grandmother shook her only living blood relative awake. "There's another package for you at the door. I'm just afraid I'm not strong enough to bring it in to you." Tears snuck down every wrinkle and outline of the older Rockbell's face. "It's okay, Granny, getting older is nothing to be ashamed of. I'll always be here to take care of you." Winry then slipped past her elder to retrieve the package. "Yes my dear,we have each other ,but I am old and not much can be done about that. What will you do when you realize you've been waiting for him to always take care of you?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Voices? Den should have warned me if we had any company." Light flooded the small entry to the small automail shop as Winry blocked the glare from the setting sun, but it wasn't that that blinded her. Fresh saltwater found it's way up to the girl's vision because two visitors stood smiling with flesh and newly regained bone. She threw herself on top of the brothers who took on every challenge they set to face. She cried because now their trio could once again be re-en stated. She cried because her family had finally come home.

"Winry, we're home!" I couldn't trust my eyes. I had heard that voice before. I half expected Al to be sitting there hidden behind the curtain of steel armor, but instead I was once again peering into the stormy grey eyes of a hungry little boy; starving for my acceptance, and possibly a home cooked meal. I had not forgotten the small journal he had kept hidden away with lists of foods and sensations he had wanted to experience as soon as he was reunited with his body. "Alphonse, Edward, welcome home." I found strength between my pathetic sobs to break out an unfamiliar smile, I awkwardly untangled myself from the two brothers and stood turning to start dinner, but I couldn't walk away. A firm grip lingered on my shoulder, and I felt a steady breath behind my ear as a secret was whispered gently, " He has what he dedicated his mind to. Now let's fix big brother's heart. I haven't forgotten my promise, Winry." I turned to further question Al's statements when I was met with a shove back into Edward's arms. Arms... arms both made of soft human flesh. An arm that I had not given him. I couldn't speak. All I get out was a small squeak. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and tense as Alphonse squished the two of us closer. I didn't even have to reach my arms up to hold Edward closer. He had already wrapped his arms around my waist.

I didn't know what was going on in my head. Chemical make-ups flooded my mind. I tried my usual antics; name off as many elements as I could, but that was a game I had already played too many times. I wanted to tell Winry everything. Everything that had happened. How her voice had pulled me through The Gate. How Scar was trying to set things right. How teacher had adopted a lost child at Central. How I had called Hoeinheim my father. Everything, I wanted to treat Winry like I still had my gate. To show her all the truth I could pour out. Instead, I felt my heart pounding in my ears and my hands shaking in fear, as I placed them firmly on her hips so I could just hold her. " When was Winry ever this soft?" I didn't care. This felt right, but my stomach betrayed me as it erupted with a loud roar. I heard a small giggle sneak past Winry's lips as she shook me loose and turned to make her way back into the house. My eyes caught sight of steam flowing from the window. I wondered in my head how Winry knew we were coming home today, but somehow I knew that it was about time.

"MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT! I PUSH HIM UP AGAINST A PRETTY GIRL AND ALL HE CAN THINK ABOUT IS FOOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, EDWARD. YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M GOING TO BOIL YOU IN THE FIRES OF HELL AND EAT YOU WITH BUTTER AND BISCUITS. DON'T PUT IT PAST ME. I'M SURE A MIRCO SCOPIC SHRIMP TASTES JUST AS GOOD AS A NORMAL SIZED ONE!"

Winry turned to see Al writhing on the ground as he spun in circles slamming his head onto the dirt road while Edward stared with drool at the open kitchen window. Winry stepped onto the first step when she noticed a slight change in the older Elric. Even with her standing on the porch. He was still a head higher than the female of the group. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth until Ed took a step forward and the talented woman heard a discrepancy that made her heart tie in a hard knot. "Edward," she cooed. "You, but... your journey... your goals...why?" The state alchemist found the dirt very interesting as he formulated an answer to the broken and confused statement he was given. "I just needed a reason to carry you with me where ever I went. Who knew I'd be so reluctant to let go of an old piece of crap!" Winry's face clouded over with black storm clouds as all hell was about to break loose. "I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THAT AUTOMAIL, AND YOU CALL IT A PIECE OF CRAP. YOU REALLY ARE A PIECE OF WORK EDWARD ELRIC.!" The yelling continued as Alphonse snuck away with a pissed off look towards the safety of the kitchen. If he remembered correctly wrenches were not allowed at the dinner table.

Pinako smiled at her grandson," Welcome back Alphonse. Winry and I have been expecting you." Despite the emaciated state of Al's body he was still able to pick up his Granny. He spun her around the kitchen and placed her exactly where she previously stood. "Hello, Granny." Pinako lit up her pipe and released a puff of smoke. "You must be hungry, Al, come help me set the table. Who knows how long those two can argue." Al glared out at the window to see the spectacle the two young adults were putting on. "Why can't they just come out and tell each other how they feel?" Pinako released a second cloud "They're too stubborn, Al. Let them be. Besides, I think it's going rather well. See? Winry hasn't even gotten out her monkey wrench. I think that means she's willing to forgive him."

Dinner consisted of a cheese and artichoke quiche, beef stew, wild rice soup,a fresh sourdough loaf, apple pie and hand churned ice cream. Alphonse helped himself to second, third, and fourth helpings. The group sat laughing and recollecting previous days where family dinners were common and the light from the second story window would be flashed to bring the children home. "Winry, Why don't you set up a second bed for Al in their old room? Now that he can finally sleep we might want to give him a more comfortable mattress." Winry silently gathered up the dishes, but was interrupted by the Elrics making off with the plates and filling the sink up with suds and hot water. "I'll wash and you dry."

"But, Brother, you always get the fun part."

"Fine, We'll rock, paper, scissor for it. Ready? Rock. Paper. Scissors!"  
"Oh come on, Ed. You cheated!"  
"Okay, Okay, Best two out of three."

Winry laughed at the brothers. It was another scene both her and her grandmother remembered fondly. There were few nights where the suds remained in rink rather than the faces of two incorrigible boys, but what could she do? It was only a few weeks ago that the word boys could be replaced with automail and a suit of armor. Some how her childhood companions seemed more human as she folded the quilts and dusted the old ceiling fan. She even began to daydream of having her own house with her own dishes. With a studio, and a husband. She sighed. Edward would be gone soon enough. He would feel the need for more knowledge, or information on how to get his last limb back. She didn't mind. There was some kind of magic in fitting someone with a new prosthetic. You would measure their strides, how they to mirror the actions of the other limb in perfect balance. Winry liked Edward's dependency on her skill. She wanted to be there for Edward in the only way the hard headed man would let her. Winry's mind wandered to the days where she would repair the metal attached to Edward's nerves. Her mind wandered to the familiar blue of his boxers, and the pink lines where he had scared. She felt a warmth pool in her stomach when she was interrupted by a knock on the door."Winry? Is it okay to come in.?" Al's head peak through eying the old room. "Come on in Al. I just made your bed."  
"Winry, may I ask you something?"  
"Anything Al."  
"Do you ever have nightmares?"

Winry Rockbell stared out the pane of the bedroom window. "Yes," she  
admitted. "I would dream that you boys would never come home to me. That you had forgotten you still had a home here. That Edward could never love me back." Alphonse took the trained hands that his friend had come to loathe into his smaller bonier ones. " He loves you,Winry. He just needs to figure out that we needed to turn him human too." Winry casually brushed Al off wondering if his words held an ounce of truth. "What are your nightmares about, Al?"

"Dying. Seeing all the lives in the stone the military created eating away at my soul. I see Edward and you crying begging for me to die so you can move on. I see her ghost. Walking around the house begging for Dad to come home. I've been here for weeks. In my own body, but I can't sleep. I can only close my eyes. My mind is worse than my body. It's not used to feeling... weakness." Winry kissed the top of the younger boy's forehead. " Edward and I love you. We could not have moved on with our lives unless you were in it." The sister figure of Alphonse Elric tucked her friend's body under the warmth of the quilt she had recently folded, and slowly began stroking his back. She would trace patterns of what she would be working on later that evening. A new leg for Edward. The pattern then moved into a circular motion, something Winry recalled from her childhood. The constant weaving of shapes, a transmutation circle. She was about to ask Al how he felt, but her thought was answered with a slight mumble and a nasal snore. She quietly lifted herself off the bed and tried to sneak out the door, but her body was met with the strong frame of Edward Elric looking lost and defeated. "I didn't know he wasn't sleeping. If I'd a known, I would have..." Edward's words were cut off by Winry pushing up on her toes to plant a chaste kiss on the cheek of the honorary man. " You worry too much." With that Winry flew down two flights of stairs. As a blushing Edward Elric unbuttoned his top to stand guard against the nightmares that plagued his baby brother.


	4. Chapter 3

I was only gone for a few hours, but I could hear the sleepy voices of my two favorite guests. The wooden door wouldn't allow me to hear their specific words, but I was accustomed to the boys wanting their privacy. I knocked briskly on the door. Al rubbed his sleep deprived eyes as he tried to make out what was behind my back. I smiled as I drug a suit of armor into the room. I could tell Edward did not want to see the old relic he had saved in our cellar, but a wave of certainty washed over the features of Al. " Is that what I looked like, Brother?" Ed stood up quickly and began a brash description of how Al's armor was different and much larger. The one I had brought up seemed more square while Al's carrier had round curves and a pointed forehead. "I was a unicorn?" "No, no. Not a unicorn. It was like a battle ram in case someone got too close to your blood seal." "Brother, I was a unicorn and you took it away from me." Al whined and pretended to let water works spew across the bedroom floor as I placed the armor firm on the mattress. "Uh, Winry. What are you doing?" Ed looked at me with an annoyed face, but I brushed it off. "What Al needs a place that gives him comfort. What with you two running around all the time home can't provide that. I thought this was the next best thing." I plopped myself on the bed as Edward began muttering how I was bringing up bad memories and how Al didn't need a suit of armor and how he was going to find a barn cat somewhere and see if he couldn't get Al cheered up that way. I wasn't really paying attention I was watching Alphonse crawling into that suit as a huge sigh of relief took over his exhausted expression. I tapped Edward's shoulder feeling small metal chunks buried under his skin.I would need to remove the pieces from threat of infection, but that could wait because the genuine smile that graced Ed's lips was real. He sat next to me as we listened to the youth mutter recipes for steak and about large glasses of milk in a suit of armor much like the one he had escaped.

"Winry?" "hmm?" "Wanna go downstairs? We could nibble on leftovers and uh talk..."

"About what Ed?"

"Oh nothing, just stuff. What's been going on and... uh stuff."

"Stuff huh? Okay, we can go talk about stuff."

She moved.. no floated across the floor like she had memorized every grain of the hardwood floors. She most likely had. There was a time where the three of us had memorized every blade of grass in the valley. Our bare feet slipping on the dew. I couldn't afford to fill my head with these thoughts during my journey with Al. I wouldn't allow myself to get sidetracked, but now I had nothing to really search for. I had come home a broken, not even full man. How could I ask Winry to love me while I couldn't even do what I promised so many years ago. I was still the weak little boy who tried to bring his mother back against the flow of the cycle. I looked up from my private musing to see Winry opening her rare stock of cocoa from the transmuted tin I gave her on her eighteenth birthday. Our special mugs were pulled from the rack above the stove. "I'd celebrate with wine, but I'm not legal yet." Winry gave me a wink as hot milk was poured into her mug, and hot water into mine. I smiled. She even remembered how I like my cocoa. I looked across the table to see a light discoloration around the rim of Winry's cup. Lipstick. When did Winry start wearing lipstick. I scanned her face for anymore traces of the foreign paint. Her eyelashes were a hair thicker, her eyebrows lined, and as I suspected her lips glimmered with a shimmery pink. Her cheeks had no need for blush because I knew that was real. I was starring at her. "I uhhhh... noticed your lipstick..."

"Oh, I just thought... Maybe it's time to start acting like a girl. I knew you and Al would come back with your bodies. Then I'd be out my best paying customer." I should have been insulted that she thought of me as only a customer, but then I remembered Teacher dismissing us as students. Maybe this meant Winry had accepted me as her equal too. "Let me take a look at your shoulder." I looked across the hall to see Winry beginning the journey down to her workshop. "My shoulder is fine." I spat out hastily.

"No, it's not. I felt the protrusion of metal. You're going to get that infected, and that will hurt more than attaching your nerves on your leg. You've grown Edward. I'm going to have to replace it with a taller model." I followed her down the stairs. She was right. I had grown. In more ways than one.

The young mechanic brushed her hands along her patient's shoulders searching for a vantage point to the wound. She had noticed that the new limb was significantly smaller than the arm that he had not sacrificed. She sighed as she gently clipped the longer nails. "You don't have to do this you know?"

"I know," she said, "but I want to take care of you." Once she was finished she went over to the work bench to fetch rubbing alcohol. "This will sting." Edward winced in pain as she pulled the remnants of his automail out from his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Winry whispered. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have the skills to fix your arm, and I could just take care of your human parts." There was a small *clunk* as Ed threw the bottle of antiseptic against the concrete wall. "You have kept me moving, Winry Rockbell. You have given me everything I needed to accomplish since I first came here bleeding all over your floor. Even now, you're not even paying attention to yourself. You're down here when you should be out there with friends wearing make-up and dresses. Feeling beautiful. Not waiting for two fucked up boys to come back needing repairs." The tears Edward denied himself for so many years were now pouring down the face of the boy. The air felt stale as Winry could only cradle her lifelong crush in her lap. It had be decades since she had run her fingers through his long tresses, and she couldn't help but remember the first time Edward had let her.

*flashback*

"WINRY HELP!" a little girl ran quickly up the stairs to find her first automail patient tangled in his hair. "Edward, how did you get you this tangled up?"

" I don't know I woke up like this!" Winry began to pull and tame the wrapped up pieces from his automail screws and crannies. "I can pull it into a ponytail if you like."

"No, I don't want to look like him." Winry sighed as he placed a scornful look on his features. The younger girl divided the boy's hair into three pieces and began weaving a braid to stray away from the long pony tail his father would wear as a daily routine. "Thank you, Win." Edward placed a half-moon smile on his face as Winry sat in front of him directing him how to use his new motor skills to braid her hair like his; so when he left her the next morning he could have a way to be independent in his movements. He was going to need more than a new hairdo to remember his home here. He had already burnt it down.

Little did Winry know a reminder would be his. In the form of a silver pocket watch. Giving him a new name, "The Full Metal Alchemist."

Winry giggled at the recollection. "Edward,when did you stop braiding your hair?" Edward looked up, his eyes still watery and more tears threatened to bubble over at any second. "I, uh, I don't know."

"It's gotten kinda long. It must be a hassle to sit there and braid it all the way down. Remember that time that you-" Winry's rant was cut off by Edward rising from his soft cushion and pulling his friend's hair loose from her pony tail. He placed his hands firmly behind her head pulling her closer. All breathing ceased as he placed his lips softly on top of her's waiting for a sign that this was okay. Proof that she had taken care of his heart all long because this in the back of his mind this was what he had always wanted.

Kissing Winry was not something I was planning on doing tonight. Being this close to her I could notice soft things about her. While the perfume Al had sent months ago had hints of vanilla and apricots it couldn't mask the smell of motor oil and cinnamon. This perfected her smell. Her lips pressed shyly on mine, and I was no longer afraid to try. I placed Winry on my lap. I was no good at kissing and I planned to have her be my teacher as long as she would have me. We didn't need the wine Winry was reluctant to serve. I was already drunk on her.

Edward Elric was kissing me. THE EDWARD ELRIC was kissing ME. In the brief lifetimes it had taken to kiss him back I wished that the teddy bear I had practiced on in my youth could talk. Kissing Ed had brought butterflies into my stomach and soft chills down my spine. Man up Winry! You need to pull it together. I didn't know what to do. So, I let my mind go blank as I returned the heated pressure back to the man who had placed me on his lap. I tried to speak between kisses, but years of waiting had left us in confusion and wanderlust. My legs were going numb, but I didn't care. I placed my hands on Ed's chest and allowed myself the pleasure of feeling him because it felt good, not because I was treating him as my patient but because he seemed to notice me as a woman instead of just his mechanic.

When we finally broke apart for air I could see myself in Winry's eyes. I seemed different in her orbs. I didn't look like a broken man, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I still saw myself weak. "Winry, I'm kinda sleepy. Is it okay if I...?" "Oh yeah of course, go ahead. I'll be right behind you. I just need to close up shop." I walked back up to the second story my heart palpitating and my head light and woozy. I opened the door to see Al half way in his armor, the other half of his body taking up my side of the bed with a note pinned to my wool blanket. "Edward, Winry will not go to bed if she knows your leg isn't up to speed. You don't have enough money to pay for a rush delivery. We've spent it all in grocery and traveling fees. I think that equivalent exchange would call for time with her." I grinned as I scratched the back of my head. Alphonse knew Winry better than I did and I couldn't help but think she deserved better than me. I grabbed the blanket and headed back to the shop Al suspected wasn't shut down. Al was right again. There was Winry already in her jumpsuit making adjustments to her newest model. I spun the girl around quickly. "I'm not going to be in any grave danger any time soon. You don't have to make the leg that strong. You don't have to be that strong." I carried Winry back over to the couch where we had shared many feverish kisses. We sat in silence. Maybe we were adjusting to each other, confused at our new found I wanted to try and start up again, but when I looked down Winry was already sleeping, and that was a sight I didn't want to miss. I watched her till the sun became a slight pink in the cellar window. I felt a stir as sleepy eyes slowly began to focus on my face. "Edward?"

"Yes, Winry,?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I began tracing transmutation circles onto her soft pale skin. "Today you mean? Why Winry I do believe it's time I started treating you like a lady." Winry snuggled into my chest as she muttered incoherent sentences. I let my head fall onto her shoulder. No one was here to see my weakness. It was okay this once.

From the top of the stairwell Alphonse Elric saw his brother's muscles melt into the couch and his head grow heavy on Winry Rockbell's shoulders. He smiled as he took the gallon of milk with him, and he turned off the hanging lightbulb. He was going back to sleep on his own bed. When did he have time to become an actor on his journey?


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Edward woke up with a light ache in his neck and a young woman draped across his sides. Somehow during the night the two had interwoven and found a more intimate position. Edward could feel a tight tug at his groin and knew he couldn't escape his morning ritual. Not with Winry's hips digging into his. The sun was barely up. Meaning Edward had not slept for very long, but in his mind he had slept so soundly all the sleep deprivation from the promised day was finally wearing off. The young man quietly unraveled himself from Winry's grasp and headed for the bathroom.

After finishing his routine Edward listened for any confirmation that he wasn't the only body moving around that morning. The only thing that made a sound was the grumble low in his belly signaling that it was time to eat breakfast.

Edward was really no good at these things. He could make pancakes, and... pancakes. He laughed quietly and wondered why he hadn't learned to cook before. The answer was obvious. Even if Al's body was a suit of armor he was the better chef. He wanted to eat all the food he prepared one day, and incase he didn't get the chance he wanted to make sure his brother was taken cared of. Ed crouched down behind the pantry to find flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt. Feeling in a unselfish manner, Ed raided the fridge for butter, eggs, and amazingly, milk. "Hmmm that's strange he thought." The milk was gone. "I saw two gallons at dinner last night." Ed chucked as a shadow creeped in from the front door, carrying at least four gallons of fresh milk, and two brown paper bags of groceries. "Oh! Ed, I didn't see you there. We ran out of milk last night and I thought I could get some. Maybe even make a small thank you breakfast for Granny & Winry?" "Really Al because Winry made hot cocoa last night and used milk in her cup. What happened to all the milk?" Alphonse turned beet red trying to hide his embarrassment when all of a sudden a thought entered his brain. "You didn't come back to bed last night! And when I went to make sure Winry was tucked in alright she wasn't in her bed. Where were you two hiding? In the old treehouse recalling old times Brother?" Ed began sputtering and making excuses for why he and "just his mechanic" were up into the early hours of the morning. The dispute was quickly ended when Ed snached all his needed ingredients up and began making his one course meal. Al quietly followed suit. He knew his brother was not one for side dishes and began beating eggs for a fresh omelet. "Brother?" "Hmm?" "When you're done why don't you get some strawberries for Winry's pancakes and I can get oranges for Granny Pinako's drink. That would make them happy. Don't you think?" Ed turned with a slight corner of his mouth pulling upwards. "Yeah. That would be perfect." He flipped the last pancake left with two stacks. "I'll be back Al." Edward had no longer had his red cape in his possession. Winry had never given it back. He buttoned on an old coat belonging to the late Dr. Urey Rockbell. The old porch creaked under his weight, and Den awoke lazily to follow behind his newly returned friend.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Alphonse was frying bacon and listening to the radio while another watchful eye was toasting hash browns. The radio featured music from Xing, and the less experienced Elric began to dance around the kitchen pretending he was invited to a ball in the young princess's honor. He bowed low and bestowed a light kiss on the hand of the fair maiden. In his imagination Al was the perfect dance partner, but in Winry's she saw a boy that did not know how to lead and a clumsy frame. "Mind if I cut in?" Al turned shocked to see Winry dressed in a light pink sundress. Scalloped lace trimmed the edges and her hair that was usually confined to a high ponytail was now draped across her shoulders with slight curls and a white bow. Alphonse bowed to his partner and the silly spinning around the island commenced.

Edward came home to Granny sitting on the old porch swing idling by with her trademark pipe. "Hmm earning your keep are you, Edward?" She eyed the oranges with a certain hint of approval but she grinned when she saw the fresh strawberries. "Or maybe you're trying to impress my Winry." Edward furiously tried to find an excuse for why he was up this early and carrying around the rare delicacies, but it was no use. Granny was already laughing at his disposition. When the old woman had finally stopped mocking the poor boy music caught Edward's attention.

The kitchen was covered in flour, as Winry and Alphonse stood laughing and swaying lightly to the music. "She sounds wonderful Al."

"Oh she is. She's strong, and beautiful. Not to mention smart. Her eyes gather in all this information at once and she can just sit there and take it all in." Al continued to rant and rave about the Xing princess but was cut off by Edward bowing slightly asking Miss Rockbell if he could have this dance.  
Although Winry was an excellent teacher Edward possessed a poise and grace no one in the room thought he had. He was able to lead Winry into lavish spins, and sultry dips. He could maneuver his feet to make the dance seem more like a conversation between two bodies. When the song ended Edward lowered Miss Rockbell back into her chair and gave her a quick peck on the hand. Winry tried to make a comment, but Edward was already turned pouring strawberries and adding sprinkles of powdered sugar to her plate, but he didn't stop there. The pair watched as he chopped bananas and drizzled chocolate onto Granny's plate. Al's dish was covered in baked apples and cinnamon sugar, and he finished his own serving with plain maple syrup and whipped butter. Ed grinned as the family of four sat down once again for a meal that would top all the rest. They would take small breaks from the silence of a well cooked meal for everyone to perform a dance to the radio's upbeat and fanciful tunes. Edward even took Granny in his arms, but their dance was not as fluid and graceful as the one him and Winry shared. Their dance was one no one else could mimic because when they danced they shared an electricity no mere alchemist could create by clapping his hands. He would have to take another's hand and hold them in his own.


	6. Chapter 5

Edward Elric forcefully placed his pocket watch onto the counter of the teller's booth with a hollow thunk. The sudden noise caused the teller to jump, but it was the insignia on the watch that broke the middle aged man into a flustered frenzy. "Ho-w may I help you sir?" Edward lowered the schedule from his face to look up at the large clock displayed in the middle of the station. "What time can I be back if I leave for Grenwald on the 2 o'clock?" The teller flipped hazardously through his paperwork and looked up at one of the most important persons he had ever seen in his life with a mortified look. "Not til tomorrow sir." Edward glared narrowly at the man. "I'm a state alchemist, not any old regular bloke. Is that honestly the best you can do. I have very pressing matters to attend to and time is of the essence."

"I'm sorry sir, but the trains will all be shut down. Grimwald's Annual Strawberry Festival is this weekend and unless you borrow a vehicle and drive it from here there's no way you could make it back." The boy gleamed as gears began rotating in his head. "Why yes, a festival. I suppose a man of my standard has time to dabble in trivial matters as this. I do believe I will attend." The teller looked relieved as the blonde haired golden eyed alchemist pulled out his billfold. "How many tickets sir?"  
"Two my good man. First Class. Please have champagne in my car for when I arrive." The older man nodded as the slips were passed through the deposit box. Edward gleamed with excitement. A tip was placed in the tickets stead. He saluted casually over his shoulder and headed back to the gravel road that would lead him home. He had told a particular woman his plans for today and he didn't want to disappoint or have him think he was a liar.

"Where've you been, Ed?"  
"No where Granny, but I need your permission for something." Granny showed no emotion on her face, but blew three rings of smoke as she rocked forward on her chair. "Oh? Really now, Edward, I didn't think you had in you, but if that's what you want. I am willing to give you my grand daughter's-" but the older woman was cut off.  
"Don't worry Granny, we're only going to be gone for two days, and I was planning on finding a place with two beds for the night."  
Pinako had a difficult time hiding the disappointment on her aging face, but was not phased by the chivalry ( but what she considered the denseness) of her adopted grandson. She nodded as blew out a longer chain of smoke. Edward gave a curt bow and fled for Winry's room to pack her bags.

"Al, a letter just arrived for you." Winry sorted through the mail hoping for her last paycheck, but all the mail seemed to be for the now famous "Promised Day" heroes. Fan letters really, mostly from girls begging to have their babies, and photos Winry did not have any real interest in. The singular letter she handed Alphonse however, was specifically addressed to just him. Al's eyes scanned the letter a few times before he looked up at Winry with gleeful eyes.

"Well? Come on ,Al, tell me who it's from."  
"It's from Mei-chan! She's asking me to be her escort for her coronation."  
"That's so amazing! When's the event?"  
"Al glanced at the letter once more. It's less than two months away."  
"Perfect then you have plenty of time!"  
"One would think, but the letter says I should come as soon as I can to learn the customs and traditions to properly serve the princess as an outstanding member of society." Winry frowned.  
"You are a perfect gentleman, Alphonse. It's your brother that could use the brushing up on manners and charm." Al giggled at Winry's pout and privately thought of the reaction his older brother would have at the insult Winry had just tossed at him. "Brother tries Winry, but I think you and I sometimes forget is very shy." Winry's expression held a look of contemplation then slowly faded into acceptance. Edward Elric was in need of some social skills, but Al was right. While Ed could face hundreds of guns pointed at his face his nerves of steel could not counteract the need of human contact. Alphonse was hit by a sudden epiphany as his once gleeful eyes went wide then blurred as he focused on the wall ahead.  
"What's wrong Al. I thought you liked Mei, why aren't you excited anymore?"

"Look at my legs Winry." She did. "Look at my arms." She did. "They're scrawny and weak! They can barely hold me up for a few hours, how am I supposed to bow, and follow court rules when I can barely wake up to use the bathroom myself?!" A foreign lump formed in Alphonse Elric's eyes began to burn, and he would let out a small hiccup as tears fell silently down his cheeks. "I'm useless." Winry's heart began to swell as she set her little brother into her lap, and started pushing his hair down and rubbing his arms. "You have such a big heart. Here you are after all these years after being attached to a suit of armor, and seeing you like this just confirms you were human the whole time. You cried for Edward because he wouldn't, and now that I can see your tears doesn't make it any different from then." An idea struck Winry as she lowered Alphonse onto the couch and took out her sketchbook. "Al why don't you do me a favor and fetch Edward for me." Alphonse hap hazardously wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded towards Winry. "You won't tell Brother this happened, will you?"  
"No, Al, I promise this is between you and me." Al hobbled over to Winry's workbench and gave her a warm hug. "I love you, Winry." Alphonse was already leaning on the rail before he could see a solitary tear escape from the googles that belonged to Winry Rockbell. All these years she was waiting to hear an Elric say that to her. It just made her sad that it wasn't the one she had in mind.

"Brother, Winry wants you in the workroom." Al walked into the bedroom to see Ed sitting on a small suitcase. "Oh, Brother, not this soon! We just got here!"  
"Relax, Al, these are for Winry and I. I kinda told her I'd take her on a date last night, and there isn't really anywhere in Resembool I could take her, so we're going to Grenwald. Come on, help me zip this one up." Al stumbled over to zip the suitcase was interrupted by a peculiar thought. " Grenwald is only two hours away. Why wouldn't you just come back?" Edward found himself blushing. "There's a festival in town, and I thought maybe Winry would want to go." Al's face lit up very quickly. "Perfect brother now you can Winry can finally have some alone time! Be gentle though, I'm sure you're enthusiastic and all, but you should remember that it's Winry's first ti-"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm getting two beds, and it's only a date! I don't even think we'd even, but...and... ALPHONSE you perv." "Sex is a natural part of life Edward. You can't deny yourself the simple things in life anymore. You don't have an excuse." "Sex isn't something you jump into Al. It's equivalence. Sex means feelings, and words, and commitment,things that come from both parties. And incase Mom never gave you the birds and the bees it could lead to babies. Winry and I haven't even held hands. I don't have any right to pressure her into hopping in bed with me. I don't even have a right for her to love me." Al sat down with a thump on the bed next to him. "Can you think about it? Sex I mean. Does it make you a bad person if you think about it? Edward's blush grew 10 times redder as he summoned the courage to act as a surrogate father to Al. "No, I guess you could say it's natural to feel physically attracted to someone, and since your body was trapped on the other side of The Gate puberty wasn't really an option for you, but remember Al women aren't objects. You can't lust after one and throw her away when something new comes along. Treat every woman as you would our mother, and if you love her, a physical relationship won't be the only thing you want. You'll want to love her." Al looked up at his brother proudly as he let his words sink into his head. "You should tell her you know."

"Tell who what, Al?" Edward didn't receive an answer. Alphonse was turned away for yet another realization. "Don't forget about Winry!" was casually tossed over the enlightened teen's shoulder, but how could he forget about someone that beautiful?


End file.
